gachimuchifandomcom-20200215-history
Brian Maxon
Brian Maxon (Japanese: 須藤さん Hepburn: Sudō-san) is an American former wrestler, former athlete, and former bisexual pornographic film actor. He was born in 1964 in Los Angeles, California, United States. Names Sudo-san comes from Brian Maxon's own soramimi 'Do it properly, Sudo-san?' from "I'mma chop you down slow, son.", from the film Maxon vs. Marcus. Sudo-san is believed to be a code name for Fairy Hunter, which complements Aniki's Forest Fairy nickname. In Japanese, Brian Maxon's name is transcribed as Buraian Makuson (ブライアン・マクソン). History Brian Maxon starred in several 80s porn videos and was thought to be retired until his comeback in the adult world, starring in Can-Am Productions' wrestling films. He has retired since then in 1999. Role in Gachimuchi Maxon is notably taller than other wrestlers, and abuses his height to appear intimidating to his opponents, such as Mark Wolff and Larry Janson. Maxon despises Canadians such as Wolff and Janson, and makes fun of them by calling them slurs like "canuck", "seal clubber", and exaggerating their accents. In return, Larry Janson calls him "yankee boy" in his fight against Maxon. He is the newest main Gachimuchi character to date. Maxon is good at submission and throwing moves, making good use of his physique. His fighting style is aggressive and cruel, and he may be the only person to have defeated Billy Herrington (or Billy Marcus). He has, however, been defeated by Mark Wolff in a match with full energy, making the hierarchy of wrestlers uncertain. Regardless, Maxon's immense power makes him a seemingly invincible opponent, with many strong wrestlers falling to him. Maxon is considered to have a good ability of learning because he uses techniques like the Bio Gravity and Bio Claw, which are some of Mark Wolff's signature moves. Maxon vs. Wolff In Maxon vs. Wolff, Brian Maxon is seen working out before Mark Wolff walks right in the wrestling room. Maxon vs. Marcus In Maxon vs. Marcus, Brian Maxon and Billy Marcus wrestle in the same exact room that Brian Maxon previously wrestled Mark Wolff in. Brian Maxon is an incredibly formidable opponent who is more than able to best Billy Marcus. Maxon vs. Janson In Maxon vs. Janson, Maxon wrestles against his shorter Canadian opponent Larry Janson. Maximum Maxon II In Maximum Maxon II, Brian Maxon eventually wrestles, after winning against two opponents in each different wrestling match, against Jack Simmons, a similarly muscular man that fits Brian's build. The two men wrestle to a loser-gets-fucked stake with Brian coming close to being on the receiving end. Quotes Maxon vs. Wolff * "Get off my mat!" * "You're out of your mind. You're out of your mind- you're on my mat." * "I think you've spent too much time ice fishing out in the middle of nowhere." * "You coming to Los Angeles was a bad mistake." * "You should've stayed..." * "Up in the ice." * "America rules!" Maxon vs. Marcus * "I'mma chop you down slow, son." * "Oh looka this. I gotta chase you now?" (なぁ紳士なん？意外と紳士？ / 意外と紳士なん？) * "Not in this turf, son!" (毎日が辛い - Mainichi ga tsurai - Everyday is hard.) Maxon vs. Janson Round 1 * "You're bitch! You're stepchild, you always will be!" * "America!" Authentic Gachimuchi Information * He is mainly associated with Homura Akemi one of the main characters in the Puella Magi Madoka Magica series. She's seen as the evil equivalent to Mark's Yukipo. * Because of Brian Maxon interacting with Jack Simmons, the latter having worked in and had connections to Japanese adult videos (JAV), this connects the late Billy Herrington with popular Japanese porn actor Mukai Ai. External links * Nico Nico Pedia article (Japanese) Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Gachimuchi Pants Wrestling Category:Wrestling Series